I Dream
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: A tragic tale of a love forbidden. What do you do when you fall in love with the man of your dreams...Literally? Gene x Mai.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After reading the light novels and the manga again, I was upset with Oliver Davis and how he handled finding his brother's body. I won't ruin it for anyone but just the word mad scientist should let those of you who have read them know what I am talking about. So, a purely Gene and Mai story. This will be fluffy and full of angst. There will be a sequel. It is going to be completely different from anything I have written thus far. This is a serious one for me, so updates won't be as quick as my others. I just need a bit of healing for my heart.

This will be a bit different, I am not going to follow the anime or novels to a tee, and I will personally develop the characters how I see fit. Their cases may be different simply because I am making this my own. Be kind and give me constructive criticism.

Title: I Dream

Main Pairing: Mai Taniyama/Eugene Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me_, he thought as he sat up. He looked around and all he could see was darkness. Suddenly, there was a small congregation of pops and small balls of multicolored lights appeared all around him. He frowned, wondering why he was on the astral plain. He climbed to his feet carefully, expecting pain and not understanding why. His eyes narrowed as he felt absolutely nothing. He stretched his arms above his head, carefully checking the physiology of his joints. He heard the cracks as his joints flexed, but it felt as if none of the pressure was relieved. Precipitately he froze. _Who am I_? He thought, feeling the hands of panic gripping him by his throat.

_Noll_. The name ripped through his being, yet he knew it wasn't his. It was the name of someone important to him, but it didn't belong to him. He shook his head carefully, beginning to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. He ran a shaky hand through his black hair before taking a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!"

The silence was resonating to his ears. There was no one there to answer. All of sudden there was a rush of feelings and emotions. He heard the sound of screeching tires, smelt burning rubber, and felt the hot gravel digging against his skin. Then came excruciating pain. With the pain came pictures and snapshots of what he knew were memories. He saw what he assumed was himself chasing after a boy, with the same black hair and blue eyes as himself. Laughter ringing through his ears. Then he saw a proper couple regarding his brother and himself with something similar to affection in their eyes. He saw unimportant bits and pieces of his life that only built onto the foundation of who he was. Then as soon as the memories were flying around him, they were gone leaving one word in its place.

_Eugene_.

And just like that, Gene remembered everything.

* * *

A young girl with brown hair woke with a scream on her lips, her body convulsing from the panic she felt. It was a nightmare, the kind where you could do nothing but stand there and watch as someone you didn't know was killed. A sob escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around herself. She had no idea why she dreamed that or what was going on. She could still feel the heat of the sun, and smell the grass and trees around her. She could still hear the screeching tires and smell the burning rubber. She could still see the boy, no older than herself, getting struck by a car not once, but twice.

She climbed from her bed and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. While growing up, if she had any bad dreams, her mother would always make her a cup of tea telling her, "Taniyama Mai, if you drink this tea all your worries will be gone and you can rest peacefully." The last dream she had experienced like this was the accident her mother was in. It happened the same night. Her mother had been in an accident and Mai could do nothing as her mother was hurt. Then Mai couldn't even speak or get anyone's attention as her mother slipped into shock and died before help could arrive. When she woke up the next morning, Mai got a call about her mother's death. Because of this, deep down, she knew that whomever the boy was, he was dead.

Mai took the tea that she had been making and sat down on the couch, only hearing an empty house. It had been about a year since her middle school teacher had moved when she had been transferred to a new school. Mai would never admit to anyone, but she was so lonely. She didn't know how long she sat in the living room thinking of her mother and that boy, but eventually Mai needed to move and get ready for the day. If she was quick enough she may get the chance to walk along the cherry blossoms as she makes her way to school. She pushed the dream from her mind, never to resurface again until nearly a year later.

* * *

A/N: There is the beginning. Chapter One starts with the first case where Mai meet Naru 'Oliver Davis'.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will be a bit different, I am not going to follow the anime or novels to a tee, and I will personally develop the characters how I see fit. Their cases may be different simply because I am making this my own. Be kind and give me constructive criticism.

By the way, I tried writing out the whole episode, but ended up summing it up towards the end. I only wrote out things I changed. Like thoughts or such.

Title: I Dream

Main Pairing: Mai Taniyama/Eugene Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Evil Spirits All Over

* * *

The room was dark and forbidding. There seemed to be sounds emanating from the room, soft breathing, the rustle of clothes. Sometimes a desk would make a sound or a chair would move. Outside, the rain pelted the windows adding an eerie feeling to the atmosphere. Suddenly, a girl's voice came from the darkness.

"I heard this story from my aunt."

If the lights had been up, then an observer would have seen Taniyama Mai with her three friends, sitting with pen lights clutched in their hands tightly, anxiousness on their faces as they listened to the story.

"When she was in school, she had an experience...in a bathroom."

The girl had paused for effect, making her other friends lean towards her in the dark. Mai jumped slightly when the other brunette next to her grabbed her arm.

"It was the third bathroom on the third floor. She had gone in there on a dare. Her new friend had told her to be brave and call for Hanako in the bathroom...three...times. My aunt did just that and waited. When nothing happened, she turned to leave when suddenly, the stall door creaked open slightly. Then a voice whispered...

'Can we play a game?'

My aunt had froze, mostly in shock because the bathroom had been empty. She slowly turned to and walked towards the stall door. She opened the door and..." the girl trailed off her voice going soft, the only sound being the raindrops, "THERE WAS A GIRL WITH A BLOODY DRESS ON, REACHING FOR HER!"

The other girls in the room let out cries of fear as their friend finished her ghost story. Mai rolled her eyes as her best friend clung to her, as if Mai could protect her from the other's words. The girl switched off her pen light, leaving only two illuminated.

"Wow, Yuuri! That was a good one!" Mai's best friend exclaimed.

"Thanks Michiru," Yuuri said happily.

"Okay, my turn then it's Mai's turn," said the other girl.

"Okay Keiko! Scare us good!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Have you heard about the old school house?"

Keiko paused for effect, allowing the rain to add substance to her sentence.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

"It was being worked on. A construction crew was there. Until they learned of...the curse."

"The-the curse?" Michiru stuttered.

Keiko nodded, the blue light of her pen light illuminating her face. "Yes. The curse. So many strange accidents had happened there. A suicide...an accident that killed a student...the workers doing the construction had even mentioned things happening. One instance they were working upstairs when suddenly the building started to come down on them! They halted the work that night.

"There have been sightings of white shadows and figures being seen at all hours of the day and night when no one was there. Once, when I personally was walking my dog, I had seen a white shadow. He seemed to be waving at me, inviting me to come inside. I got a really bad feeling and my dog managed to get away from me. I left quickly to catch him, feeling as if I was being watched the entire time. It wasn't until I was a few blocks away that I felt much safer."

"A-and?" Yuuri stuttered.

"That's all. There was nothing else. I'll turn my light off now. Mai, your next," Keiko said, turning her light off.

Mai took a breath and reestablished her grip on the pen light. "On a street one night there was a woman going back home. When she was halfway there, she felt the need to use the restroom. She was just passing near a park and thought she could use the public toilet there. A public bathroom at night doesn't feel right, does it? Because it's dark and all...Although she didn't want to, she went into the restroom. Then, she heard a voice calling out of thin air."

Mai took a breath and made a deep, gravely voice, " 'Do you want a red coat?' Then someone screamed and she went to leave the restroom in a total fright. But somehow the door was stuck. The door jolted and again she heard the same voice, 'Do you want a red coat?'. She hit the door with all her might, but it didn't open. And when she heard the voice for the third time she answered,'No, I don't want it'. Right after that the door opened quickly."

Mai stopped speaking, allowing the raindrops to add spookiness to her story. No one said a word. Then she continued.

"The woman got out of the restroom in a haste and was so scared that she just couldn't go home by herself, then she saw two policemen passing by. She greeted the policemen and told them about what happened while going home. They told her 'That may have been a rapist who had hidden himself somewhere inside the bathroom. We can't catch him by ourselves.' So they asked her if she would go inside again. Before she entered the toilet again the police man told her 'When the voice asks you again, please say yes.' Then the woman entered the bathroom and soon after that she heard the creepy voice 'Do you want a red coat?' She, as instructed, answered with 'Yes'. And at the same instant a terrible scream spoiled the midnight silence. The policemen opened the door quickly to be met with such a sight..."

Mai paused for effect, and the rain seemed to be falling even harder.

"She was covered in red just like she was wearing a red coat. She was dyed in deep red blood. Her body was pierced so that it looked like the pointer of a compass, full of small holes everywhere."

As soon as her friends screamed, Mai switched off her pen light. The room was bathed in total darkness. There was the sound of the rain and the breathing coming from the four girls. There was no other sound.

"One," Michiru says in a small voice.

"Two," Yuuri adds, her voice a little bit fearful.

"Three," Keiko whispered.

"Four," Mai finished.

There was silence. The only sound being the raindrops against the windows and the roof.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Then out of nowhere, "Five."

The light was then switched on and all the girls screamed, clinging to each other. Mai turned to look for the source of the voice and froze when her eyes connected with blue irises.

It was the boy from her dream a year ago.

Mai felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she followed her friends to the door.

"Was that you?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Yeah! That scared us half to death!"

"I apologize. I heard your voices and couldn't resist," the boy with black hair and blue eyes admitted.

"What is your name?" Michiru asked excitedly.

"Shibuya Kazuya," the boy said, smiling a sweet smile.

Mai still couldn't move. _Am I seeing a ghost, or has his accident not happened yet?_

Are you an exchange student? I have never seen you around before?" Michiru said.

"Something like that..."

"What year are you?" Keiko tried.

"I will be seventeen this year," Shibuya-san answered.

Mai frowned, _That's a strange way to answer. Couldn't he just say he is a senior?"_

"Oh! So you are a senior!" Yuuri asked.

Shibuya-san smiled again. "What were you girls doing in here?"

Mai made her way to Shibuya-san and her friends. _What's even stranger is even though he is smiling, his eyes are not. Maybe he is dead. That would make him sad, right?_

"We were telling ghost stories!" Keiko said, grabbing onto his arm.

Yuuri stepped closer and took his other arm. "Yes, we do it a few times a week!"

"Do you like ghost stories?" Michiru asked.

Shibuya-san nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "I do. Maybe I could join you girls sometime?"

"Oh yes!" "Please!" "That would be cool to have a senior join us!" the three girls exclaimed at the same time.

Finally, Mai couldn't take it.

"Shibuya-san?" she called.

The boy looked up and connected eyes with her. _What do I say? I can't just ask if he is dead! Or had any run ins with a car lately!_

"What are you doing here so long after school ended?"

"I had something to take care of here," he said.

"Then do it faster!" Mai snapped.

"Mai! Don't be mean," Keiko said, lowering her voice, "_He's a senior_."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Guys we should go. It sounds like the rain has stopped for a bit. And I _have _to walk home."

"But Mai!" Yuuri whined.

"That's okay. I can join you in telling stories some time," Shibuya-san said.

Mai couldn't stop the sweat drop on her head. _So much for trying to avoid him_.

* * *

The next day, Mai was on her way to school and enjoying the cherry blossoms. There was a slight breeze, and a few petals fell around her as she walked. Up ahead was the old school house. Mai felt a chill and frowned wondering if the stories were true. She was thinking about checking it out when something caught her eye on the first floor.

_Is...is that a camera? What's that doing there?_

Mai frowned and made her way to the building, deciding to investigate. She quietly entered the building and paused in the doorway.

"Hello?" she called.

When thee was no answer, Mai frowned. She pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside. She walked up to the camera and stood in front of it, wondering what it was doing there. She reached a hand out to see if maybe there was a tape or something in it when suddenly she was startled by a yell. Mai gasped and stumbled backwards, knocking into an empty bookshelf. She turned and her eyes widened as it bagan to fall on her. She covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but instead of being crushed she was roughly pushed out of the way. As she fell to the side, a crash followed and then a groan of pain.

Mai looked up in horror to see a man trapped under the book case.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" Mai exclaimed, rushing to his side. She reached for the book case to try and lift it off of him when another voice startled her.

"What is going on here?!"

Mai turned to see Shibuya-san running up to them. She frowned, wondering what he was doing there as well.

"Lin! Are you alright?" He asked as he lifted the book case off of the man.

"I'm fine," Lin said in distaste.

Mai reached out a hand to help him but she was slapped away.

"I _said_ I'm fine. Don't touch me. You have done enough."

Mai frowned and looked up at Shibuya-san.

"What is your name?"

"Taniyama..." Mai said, wondering what he was going to do.

"Is there a doctor near here?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

Mai nodded. "Just up the road. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Lin, can you stand?" Shibuya-san asked, ignoring Mai.

"Yes."

Mai watched as Shibuya-san helped _Lin_ stand before he finally turned to her. "You do know the bell rang five minutes ago, right?"

Mai's eyes widened and she let out a small shriek as she ran past them on her way to school. _I can't believe I am late! And all because of that...that...JERK!_

* * *

Little did Mai know that by the weekend she would be working for that jerk. The jerk she had nicknamed Naru the narcissist because he was so full of himself. She still hadn't figured out if he had any connection to the dream she had almost a year ago. She also met a few new people. Ayako Matsuzaki who was a shrine maiden, or a Miko; Hoshuo Takigawa who was a Buddhist Monk; John Brown who was a catholic priest who specialized in exorcisms; and Masako Hara a famous medium who could talk to spirits. Since they had begun to investigate, Masako had been injured, the principle had been injured, and John was almost crushed by a falling ceiling.

And today Mai was annoyed.

She had shown up early, hoping to maybe learn some more about ghost hunting, and to maybe get clues as to why she had dreamed about Naru before meeting him, but no one was there. She stood there waiting for quite a while before Ayako, John, and Monk showed up. As they were talking on the first floor, there was the sudden sounds of footsteps.

Monk froze. "Did you guys hear that?"

They all listened, hoping to catch the sound of foot falls again. When the sound happened again, Monk told them all to stay downstairs while he checked it out. Mai followed Ayako and John halfway up the stairs before Monk returned.

"There was no one up there," He said seriously.

They all looked at each other and then the building started shaking.

"Let's get out of here!" Monk exclaimed.

They all ran down the stairs and for the door, but as Mai was running past the book cases, one fell towards her then she knew no more.

_Mai slowly opened her eyes and sat up. All around her there were these balls of multicolored lights. She looked to her left and saw Naru. Only, he felt different. And his eyes, they were smiling and more grey than blue. So Mai said the first thing that came to mind._

_"You aren't Naru. Who are you?"_

_The Naru look-a-like looked at Mai in shock. "What makes you think I am not him nor a manifestation of your mind?"_

_"I've seen you before. I think. I feel it, that you are the one I saw," Mai whispered._

_The boy gave her a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, starting to push her down gently._

_"Wait, I would really like to know? Who are you?" Mai asked again._

_As her head laid against whatever the ground was, the boy smiled such a sweet smile. "Eugene..."_

Mai woke with a gasp and the first thing she saw was the monk, miko, and priest watching her carefully.

"Mai-chan, are you alright?" Monk asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah...I think so. Did Naru ever come back?"

Monk shook his head and Mai sighed in defeat, Eugene's face crossing her mind. She wondered what his connection was to Naru. They looked so much alike.

The next day, Naru was there. The only other person that met Mai there with him was John. They assisted him in setting up what she later learned was the poltergeist test. They had to sign their names on paper that was leaving the room tamper proof. The following morning, Naru performed a hypnotism on everyone, including Mai's classmate Kuroda, to determine if all the activity was actually human poltergeisting.

When they checked the footage, Naru's theory was proved when the chair moved exactly how he suggested it would. Naru closed the case that very day.

* * *

It had been a few days since Mai had her first ghost hunt, even though there were no ghosts to hunt there. She had spent the entire day wondering about the dream she had of Eugene. She hadn't seen him since, and she wondered if it was a one time thing. As she sat there contemplating Naru's look alike, her teacher told her she had a call in the office.

"Moshi moshi?" Mai asked as she answered.

"Am I speaking with Taniyama Mai?"

"Naru?!" Mai asked in shock.

Naru sighed in annoyance. "Yes Mai. I was wondering if I could have your address so that I could mail you your check for the help you gave me?"

"Check? I thought I was working to pay off that camera?"

"Well if you don't want it...?" Naru said.

"Wait! Yes, I do want it," Mai said, and continued to give him her address.

"Very well Mai. Oh, does your school allow part time jobs?" he asked curiously.

Mai narrowed her eyes wondering what he was getting at. "Yes, they do. Why?"

"I'd like to offer you a job at Shibuya Psychic Research. Are you interested?"

"Oh, yes of course! I'd love to."

"Good. Be here early Saturday morning for paperwork. The office is located on Shibuya Avenue."

Mai listened as Naru gave her the address and then he hung up.

"Geese, he could have said good bye!" Mai fumed.

_Mai opened her eyes and saw the floating orbs around her. She sat up and looked around, wondering exactly where she was. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Eugene walking up to her._

_"Eugene-kun!" Mai said happily._

_He smiled back at her. "Hello. You can call me Gene. Eugene is a mouthful and I don't care for honorifics."_

_Mai smiled. "Okay Gene. Can you answer some questions for me?"_

_Gene sighed good naturally and took a seat next to her. "Sure, go ahead. If they are my secrets to tell I will."_

_Mai nodded. "Well, I had a dream about a year ago. I think it was you. You were walking and got hit by a car. Was that really you?"_

_Gene gave her a sad smile. "Yes. I was killed. It's the only thing that makes sense. I was walking back to town after visiting a shinto exorcism. I never saw the car. I dont know where my body is, but I know it's in a lake."_

_Mai placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. If you are dead, why can I see you?"_

_Gene looked at Mai thoughtfully. "You are most likely psychic, and I wouldn't be surprised if you are like I was."_

_"How was that?"_

_"I was considered a perfect medium. I could channel spirits and speak in whatever language they did with no prior knowledge. It has also been called a true medium."_

_"Do you think I could be like that?" Mai asked, surprised._

_"Maybe, but it takes training. So I'm going to help you. The fact you can come here tells me you can astro-project as well. I will help you with your abilities," Gene offered._

_Mai frowned. "But what do you get out of it?"_

_"I get to help and watch over my brother through you."_

_"Naru is your brother? Well, you do look alike," Mai concluded._

_Gene chuckled. "We were twins. He is in Japan looking for my body. He saw my death, and I wish he didn't."_

_"If he is looking for your body, can't we give him a general area? I know you said that you don't know where it is, but could we try and help?"_

_Gene sighed. "We could, but I don't want to move on until I have helped you some. I don't want to take a chance that your abilities will expand and then you have no guidance. So just don't tell him you speak to me at all. That could cause problems."_

_Mai nodded and looked into the distance. She wondered what the future held for her now._

_"Shall we begin?" Gene asked with cheek._

* * *

A/N: there's the first case and she met gene. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be a bit different, I am not going to follow the anime or novels to a tee, and I will personally develop the characters how I see fit. Their cases may be different simply because I am making this my own. Be kind and give me constructive criticism.

By the way, I tried writing out the whole episode, but ended up summing it up towards the end. I only wrote out things I changed. Like thoughts or such.

Title: I Dream

Main Pairing: Mai Taniyama/Eugene Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doll House

* * *

Mai's eyes widened as she looked at the house before her. It was two stories and totally adorable. She also couldn't help but feel as if there was a foreboding presence there and so much sadness. Naru stepped past her, and Mai followed. When they entered Mai gasped as she first heard the crying children. Naru turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"I..I heard children crying," She looked at him, "Didn't you?"

Naru frowned and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes at her but then turned and walked away. Mai sighed and followed him. _Why can't he be playful like Gene?_ Mai shook her head to get the thought away. _Why am I thinking of Gene? _Mai listened as Naru talked with the clients. Mai's eyes trailed to the little girl between them, and she couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable. In her arms was a doll, and Mai didn't know why, but it made her uneasy. She frowned, wondering what was going on.

Mai soon found herself in the base with only Lin-san for company. Mai knew that he didn't like her much. But she was curious about the man, just in a coworker kind of way. She walked up to where he was typing and took the seat next to him. She noticed him look at her from the corner of his eye then continue to ignore her. Mai frowned.

"Why don't you like me? Is it because I got you hurt back in April?" Mai asked seriously.

"That's part of it," Lin said, never looking at him.

"I did say I was sorry. But in my defense, you did startle me. I felt really bad about you being hurt. Can't you look past it? That was a couple of months ago."

"No."

Mai huffed and crossed her arms. "Why not? What makes you hate me so much? Even I wouldn't hate someone over an accident."

Lin sighed in frustration. "Taniyama-san, I hate all Japanese people."

Mai's eyes widened. "Why?! What reason do you have for that?"

Lin turned to Mai sharply, his eyes so cold that Mai could have sworn the temperature had dropped a few degrees. "I am Chinese, Taniyama-san. The Japanese have done so much wrong to my country. I refuse to like any Japanese people. I put up with Naru because I was hired to do just that. Now please, leave me alone."

Mai watched in shock as Lin turned back to his computer, pointedly ignoring her again. Then her shock turned to anger. "How can you hate someone just because of their nationality?! That's not right! If you are going to hate me, hate me for who I am not what I am! It is shallow and ignorant to hate someone based on race, sexuality, or gender!"

Lin turned to Mai in shock over her words. That shock quickly changed and he found himself laughing wholeheartedly at her words. Mai's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"What's so funny?!"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of someone I used to know. He said almost the exact same thing to me," Lin said as he tried to catch his breath.

Mai frowned. "Was it Naru?"

Lin shook his head. "No...someone else. Naru probably would have told me to get over myself and grow up."

Mai cracked a smile. "That sounds like him."

Lin shook his head, a small smile on his lips. HE sighed and stood, grabbing papers he had printed earlier. He went to pass Mai, but stopped and turned back to her. He placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Never change Taniyama-san."

With those words he left Mai alone in the base, a little bit in shock. Mai shook her head and walked over tot he couch against the wall. _I may as well lay down and dream some. Maybe I'll see something useful...maybe even Gene._ Mai closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

_DREAM_

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes to see beautiful blue eyes. _Where did that come from?!

_"Hello Mai!" Gene said cheerfully._

_Mai smiled. "Hey Gene. Think there is something for me to see here?"_

_"Definitely," his expression turned sad, "There are so many children trapped there. It's unreal."_

_"Okay. So where will we start? I mean, do you want me to try it?"_

_Gene nodded. "Give it a try. Close your eyes, and reach out to the presence you feel the strongest. Keep a hold on it, but don't allow it to take control."_

_Mai closed her eyes and followed his instructions. It wasn't long before she felt the presence, it was so sad, so desperate. She frowned and allowed the feelings to wash over her, but not enough to draw attention to herself. She felt the ground shift under her and the air changed._

_"Good job Mai," Gene said happily._

_Mai opened her eyes to see the yard of a small house. She looked at the scenery and recognized that this was where the clients are living, only with a different house. She watched as a little girl was playing on the porch with a ball. The ball rolled away and ai followed it with her eyes. The ball was caught by a man who gave the girl a small smile. Mai shivered, having a bad feeling. The girl looked up and started to back away, towards the door of her house._

_"Hello there," he said happily._

_The girl remained silent, but looked at her ball in his hands._

_"I believe you lost this. Would you like it back?"_

_The girl nodded, but still didn't move._

_He smiled another smile. "You know, I saw something really interesting in your pond..."_

_The girl took a step forward, reaching for the ball. "Like what?"_

_"It was a lady in the water. She was really beautiful and she told me how much she wants to meet you, _Tomiko_," he said, stepping towards her._

_Tomiko's eyes widened. "Really? Why is she in the water?"_

_"She lives there. Would you like to meet her? She's right over there and you won't leave sight of your house," he said pointing at the pond behind him._

_Tomiko shifted nervously. "She really wants to meet me?"_

_The man nodded and offered her his hand. Mai watched as Tomiko contemplated for a minute before taking it._

_"No! Don't, he's lying!" Mai said. She tried to move forward but Gene wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest._

_"Mai, it has already happened. You are seeing a memory."_

_Mai watched in sadness as the girl was lead to the water's edge. Tomiko leaned forward, glancing at the water and frowned, obviously not seeing anything. When she began to straighten to turn to the man, he shoved the ball into her hands, hard enough to send her reeling backwards. She never had a chance. Mai knew somehow that she couldn't swim. As the girl fell into the pond, Mai turned away, burying her head in Gene's chest. HE tightened his hold on her as she began to cry for the little girl._

_Mai didn't need to look to know that the scene had ended._

_"Is she the ghost, Gene?" Mai asked quietly._

_Gene sighed. "I don't think so. But it is connected. You need to wake up now, though. Naru is back and about to wake you."_

_Mai nodded and stepped away. Gene smiled at her then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. At the touch, Mai's sight went black._

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to see Naru standing over her with a glare.

"I don't pay you to sleep."

Mai glared back. "I had a dream, do you think it means anything?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. Everyone dreams."

"Even though my dream was about a girl named Tomiko who drowned in the pond in the back yard?"

Naru turned sharply to Lin as he dropped something. "What is it Lin?"

"The very first death on file was a young girl who drowned. Her name was Tomiko."

Naru's eyebrows shot up and then he turned back to Mai. "Is this the first dream you've had?"

Mai shook her head, choosing her words carefully. "I had one the first case. Only I wasn't really anywhere. There were orbs, I think they were like will-o-the-wisps, and they were flying around. I woke up soon after that."

Naru's eyes widened. "You can astro project?" (AN: I am going with the idea Gene could to, and told Naru about it)

Mai shrugged. "I don't know."

Lin frowned and stood, walking over to her. "That's a dangerous ability Taniyama-san. I suggest when we finish this case we test you. If you can, then I will help you as best I can. It can evolve to something dangerous."

Mai looked at Lin and nodded. _Gene said that too_.

* * *

So far Mai was ready to leave the house. It turned out that the doll was possessed by a spirit. She ended up having another dream with Gene and learned that the main spirit was the mother. She had thrown herself into a well after her daughter's death. Naru surprised everyone by cleansing her spirit with a hitogata. After that, the case was closed. Ayumi was safe and the family could breath again. Mai smiled and hugged Ayumi before they left. She promised to visit sometime. Mai knew that things were going to change for her, especially after whatever tests that Naru and Lin give her to test her abilities.

Now Mai wondered what the world would bring for her next.

* * *

A/N: I didn't do the whole episode, I only skimmed the ending because there was no change. And what I like to think of as pre-fluff for Gene and Mai :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will be a bit different, I am not going to follow the anime or novels to a tee, and I will personally develop the characters how I see fit. Their cases may be different simply because I am making this my own. Be kind and give me constructive criticism.

By the way, I tried writing out the whole episode, but ended up summing it up towards the end. I only wrote out things I changed. Like thoughts or such.

Title: I Dream

Main Pairing: Mai Taniyama/Eugene Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Chapter 3: The After School Hexer part 1

* * *

It had been a pretty normal Day at Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai had gotten Naru countless cups of tea, she had meditated like Gene had shown her the other night, and she had even filed almost all of the files that were sitting on her desk. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with tied back brown hair walked in. Mai looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hello! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! I am Taniyama Mai. Do you have an appointment?"

The girl bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed one," she said.

Mai smiled politely. "Don't worry. It's not required. Let me ask my boss if he is available to speak with you."

Mai walked to Naru's office door and knocked. When he bid her entrance, she told him that they had a walk-in client. HE came out shortly after and took his seat with his little black notebook.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya. What seems to be the problem?"

The girl sighed, "Well, I think my friend was possessed."

Naru raised an eyebrow and waved at her to continue.

"She just started acting weird one day! She ran outside and began to eat sand from the sandbox at the school park. Then she started running around and saying crazy things that none of us could understand."

Naru sighed, and closed his book. "She sounds like she needs to see a doctor."

He stood and left the room, leaving a thoroughly shocked client.

"I-I'm sorry about that. Why don't you leave your number with me and I will talk with him," Mai said kindly.

Mai sighed as she knocked on Naru's door. As she passed by a mirror, she thought she saw Gene, but she knew she must have been imagining it. She has been thinking of him too much lately, when she is awake.

"Come in."

Mai stepped in and shut the door. "Naru, can you at least look into the case? I have a feeling it will be getting dangerous if we don't."

Naru lookd up at her. "Mai, that sounded like that girl needed professional help. So no."

"Naru...it's a spirit. I know it."

Naru glared. "I said _no_."

Mai huffed and glared at him. She turned and left the room, deciding to check it out herself if he won't help. She walked to her desk, noticing the client had left, and sat down. Without meaning to, she became sleepy and laid her head down.

* * *

_"Mai."_

_"Come on Mai, don't ignore me."_

_Mai opened her eyes to see Gene looking down on her with a smile. She smiled brightly and hugged him. She pulled away and never noticed the color on his cheeks._

_"Gene! How are you?"_

_Gene smiled and patted her head. "I'm well. Listen, don't do this case without help. It's dangerous."_

_Mai sighed. "But your brother won't do it! These kids are getting hurt, I know it."_

_"Just give it time. He will work the case soon."_

_Mai sighed but nodded. She leaned against him._

_"Gene?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I thought I saw you in a mirror today."_

_Gene shifted behind her and smiled. "Something I have been working on. If I can appear in a mirror, I may be able to talk to Naru."_

_Mai nodded. "Gene?"_

_"Yes, Mai," Gene chuckled._

_"If he finds your body, what will happen?"_

_Gene sighed. "I think I will move on."_

_Mai sat up and turned to face him. "I-I don't know how I feel about that."_

_"Neither do I Mai, neither do I."_

* * *

Mai was woken sharply by a tap on her head. She looked up to see Monk in a hat smiling at her.

"Yo!"

"Bou-san! How are you?" Mai asked happily.

Monk chuckled. "Good. Hey is Naru here? I have a case for him."

And just like that, Naru ended up taking the case at the school. The haunted desk, the hell hound, and the fox fires were all connected. It wasn't long before the ghosts began attacking Naru and Mai. When Mai fell down a well, Naru went with her. He comforted her with a coin trick until Lin found them. They closed the case soon after, from the hospital where Naru was staying. Later that night, Mai learned from Gene that the coin trick Naru used, had always been used on him when he was upset about something when they were little.

This was also the case where Mai realized she may be falling for Gene.

* * *

A/N: I have shortened these chapters for quicker updates. I am not going to redu all cases as I have said. It's too much typing lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This will be a bit different, I am not going to follow the anime or novels to a tee, and I will personally develop the characters how I see fit. Their cases may be different simply because I am making this my own. Be kind and give me constructive criticism.

Title: I Dream

Main Pairing: Mai Taniyama/Eugene Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghost Story in the Park

* * *

_"It's not funny!" Mai whined.  
_

_Gene continued to laugh, holding his sides. "Of course it is! I mean, you got _doused_ by a spirit!"_

_Mai glared at him and shoved him playfully. "Well, it was very cold water, mind you!"_

_Gene smirked. "Should I be jealous that you went on a fake date with Monk? And then a real one later?"_

_Mai blushed. "He's just a friend. I mean, he's like my brother really."_

_"Good. I was afraid I'd have to haunt him. Can't have him stealing my girl."_

_"_Your _girl?" Mai asked incredulously._

_Gene smiled at her. A real smile. "Well, I think I fancy you. But I doubt anything could come of it, me being dead and all."_

_Mai gave him a sad look. "Don't say things like that Gene. I don't like being reminded that you are gone."_

_Gene stepped forward and pulled Mai into his arms. "I'm sorry Mai. I really do wish I had met you before I died. I would have taken you out, for real."_

_Mai felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wished the same thing. She had been seeing him in her dreams now for months. It was almost like having someone there for her every night. Because he was. Lately, when she would lay down to go to bed, she would wish he was alive and laying next to her. It didn't take long for Mai to realize she had fallen in love with Gene. Sometimes when she was at the office, she would wish he was there to distract her. Whenever Naru would do something that could even seem nice, Mai would find herself pretending it was Gene doing it in her head. She wanted to be with him._

_"Gene," Mai said quietly, she took a breath knowing she shouldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you."_

_The arms holding her seemed to freeze in shock. Mai knew if she could see Gene's face, he would have a matching look. She closed her eyes, burying her head in his chest. There was no turning back now. She had told him her heart's feelings. He could accept them or push her away. Either choice could break her heart depending on how he felt._

_"Mai..." Gene whispered._

_Suddenly Mai felt her head being gently pulled from his chest. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them yet. Gene tilted her face by the chin and then Mai felt soft, yet warm lips touch hers. Then there were fireworks._

* * *

A/N: It had been a while so I thought I'd move their relationship along. It's short, so consider this a treat. Next case is Silent Christmas.


End file.
